witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Saesenthessis
|gender = Female|Eyecolor = Dark|Haircolor = Blonde|parents = Borch (father)}} Saskia the Dragonslayer, the Virgin of Aedirn is a leader of the revolt in Aedirn, opposing King Henselt's attempt at invasion and a rival of Prince Stennis, heir to Demavend. She is main character of second game, as well as in MOBA The Witcher Battle Arena. Geralt can only side with Saskia during chapter II if he has previously helped Iorveth escape. If Geralt takes Iorveth's path, Saskia is poisoned with Thaumador also known as "magepain" during a meeting of the War Council and the witcher must help find ingredients for an antidote. Later Geralt will learn that she is actually a dragoness with polymorphism ability, but very limited due to the fact that she is not a pure golden dragon, meaning to be able to achieve just one alternated form. Her real name is Saesenthessis and that the whole story known about the Dragonslayer was the idea of Iorveth.' '''If Geralt chooses Roches path in act I, he will never find out that Saskia is the dragon. If Geralt decides to go with Iorveth instead of try to save Triss by himself, he will also learn that Saskia or Saesenthessis is the daughter of his old friend the golden dragon Villentretenmerth also known as Borch Three Jackdaws. Associated Quests * Trial by Fire * Blood of His Blood * A Matter of Life and Death * Hatred Symbolized * Prelude to War: Aedirn * Prelude to War: Kaedwen * Vergen Besieged * The War Council * Enter the Dragon * A Summit of Mages * The Spellbreaker Journal Entry :''Nothing drives a revolt forward like the right leader, especially one who is a young girl known for performing miraculous feats of valor on the battlefield. From Joan of the Arc Coast to the infamous Falka, history is full of women who led fanatically devoted hosts to victory. Interestingly, all those heroines were not only charismatic, but also extremely beautiful. Saskia, whom men would follow into fire, was no exception. She was a smooth-skinned lass with blonde hair, dark brows, large eyes and shapely lips. Her full breasts perfectly complemented her rounded hips. In other words, she was the ideal icon for a rebellion. '' :''News had already reached us of the heroic Saskia, the woman who held Kaedwen's armies at bay. At the time, however, it all seemed like little more than exaggerated rumors. :As with any true hero, there were many incredible tales about Saskia. Some claimed she was invulnerable to fire and had thus survived that terrible battle when Sabrina had rained the very flames of hell down upon the combatants. The girl was also famous for killing a dragon. One would be hard-pressed to find better material for a local hero. :If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of chapter I: ::Once victory was out of reach and defeat inevitable, Saskia fled to Loc Muinne with Philippa Eilhart's help. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of chapter I: ::Word of Saskia's deeds had traveled far beyond Aedirn's borders. She was a heroine in the eyes of many. What surprised me most was that she had made an impression on Iorveth, who had high hopes for her. :: ::Once Geralt discovered the whole truth about Saskia, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Saskia, a high-bred dragon, could assume any form she desired – even that of a human. ::Saskia had achieved a great victory, adding another chapter to her legend. There was, however, something baffling about the speed with which she set off for Loc Muinne, where she hoped to convince the rest of the North to recognize the Pontar Valley as an independent state. ::Saskia was no longer her own mistress. He – or she – who could command the dragon, stood to attain great power indeed. :All were surprised when Saskia appeared. The dragoness quickly demonstrated herself to be a lethal tool controlled by someone else. :The following entry applies according to Geralt's decisions during the quest "The Spellbreaker": ::Thanks to the magical dagger, the spell was lifted and Saskia regained her free will. :If Geralt chooses to kill Saesenthessis during the quest "Enter the Dragon": ::The dragoness died by Geralt's hand – this time the stakes were too high to follow the rules of the witchers' code. :If Geralt chooses not to kill Saesenthessis during the quest "Enter the Dragon": ::Though it was risky, the witcher acted according to his own beliefs. The spell still held the dragoness, but Geralt chose not to kill her. The Witcher Battle Arena Saskia of Aedirn is one of playable characters in MOBA "The Witcher Battle Arena" and has a lot of interesting weapons, skills and skins. Skins * Silver Dragon Scales - 9,99€ - 2000 * Redanian Plate - 1,99€ - 1000 * Nilfgaardian Cuirass - 1,99€ - 1000 Weapons * Silver Dragon Arms - 4,99€ - 1000 * Flames of Fury - 2,99€ - 750 Saskia is alive and well, even though the developers decided not to introduce her in The Witcher 3 and explore her plotline further.Marcin Momot: "They are live and well !" Geralt can ask Philippa Eilhart about Saskia's whereabouts if he sided with Iorveth in the second game and didn't lift the spell from Saskia but sorceress will only tell that after Loc Muinne she lost control of Saskia and can not locate her anymore. In the book ''Diary of a Fire Swallower'', its author mocklingly note that he didn't had chance to check personally if her nickname is true. Also during the secondary quest "Strangers in the Night", mage Theophile says that if not for "blasted Dragonslayer" Henselt would still be strong king and Nilfgaard would progress slower on the Eastern Front. Saskia features in The Witcher: Matters of Conscience comic released with the Hearts of Stone expansion for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt on October 13th, 2015. Events are set between the second and the third game in 1271. Not fully recovered from Philippa Eilhart's spell, Saskia (while in dragon form) unintentionally kills a group of dwarfs during the first expedition against the Chelonodrake. '' Come morning, Saskia, Once again in human form returnes to Vergen and swears before all the inhabitants never again to transform into a dragon. ''To be added! Gallery Tw2-screenshot-saskia-01.png Saskia screen3.jpg|''During Prelude to War: Kaedwen'' Saskia screen4.jpg|''Saskia wounded by Henselt'' Tw2_Saskia_cutscene.jpg|''Saskia during The War Council'' Dragon screen1.jpg|''The dragon first appearence in Loc Muinne'' Dragon screen2.jpg|''Saessenthesis and Síle'' Tw2_conceptart_Saskia.jpg|''Saskia concept art.'' cdprojektre_red__saskia.jpg|Artwork. MR Saskia2.jpg Gwent_saskia.png|''Gwent card'' Notes & references pl:Saskia de:Saskia fr:Saskia it:Saskia ru:Саския Category:Humans Category:Aedirnians Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher Battle Arena characters Category:Characters in the comics